Real estate information has become widely available on real estate and other websites on the Internet. For example, a user may obtain information about properties for sale, neighborhoods, interest rates, recently sold homes, etc. Users (e.g., buyers and sellers of properties) of real estate websites are often interested in whether or when to buy or sell real estate property. Oftentimes the user is interested in learning about the value of the property. However, typical estimation techniques are based on a limited set of data and do not account for other factors that may significantly affect the valuation. In addition, the various factors that are used to come up with an estimate are typically opaque to the user. As such, improved techniques for estimating a valuation of a real estate property would be useful.